Perfect Memory
by Tokyo Girlz
Summary: "Mommy"asked my sweet 6-year-old daughter Britt "Yes Sweetie"I said lovingly to Britt "I Was Wondering How Did You And Daddy Meet"she grinned from ear to ear"You Know Like Like Each Other" "Um What Do You Mean"I asked "Your Perfect Memory With Daddy"She smiled rubbing her arm awkwardly "Oh I'll Tell You But Don't Tell Your Brother"I said "Ok"She Smirked. Blues Slight Swearing


**Me:If You Read Troubles you Know Me Right**

**Boomer:Nobody Wants To Know You **

**Me:Oh**** Then Such I Change It To A BCxButch Instead-Smirks Evilishly-**

**Bubbles:No No No Blossom And Brick Got Their Turn Now It's Mine-Pissed-**

**Me:I'm Kidding Just Kidding-Scared-**

**Bubbles:Sorry I Scared You **

**Me:Oh Bubbles DISCLAIMER**

**Bubbles:MoreThanAFriend **

**Does Not Own The PPG RRB Robin Or The _Good_ Professer**

**We Have Normal Features Fingers,Toes,Etc...**

**And We're 25**

**Me:Happy Valentine's Day**

**Bubbles X Boomer One-Shot**

* * *

**Bubble's POV**

**Bubbles House**

**8:32 AM**

**January 27**

"Mommy"asked my sweet 6-year-old daughter Britt

"Yes Sweetie"I said lovingly to Britt

"I Was Wondering How Did You And Daddy Meet"she grinned from ear to ear"You Know Like Like Each Other"

"Um What Do You Mean"I asked

"Your Perfect Memory With Daddy"She smiled rubbing her arm awkwardly

"Oh I'll Tell You But Don't Tell Your Brother"I said

"Ok"She Smirked.

**_*FlashBack*_**

"Oh My God Buttercup I'm So Nervous"I said to my Older sister Buttercup Who was about 4 months pregnant and wearing a baby blue bride's maid dress and short ebony black locks that stopped some what mid back.

"Relax Bubble-Brain You'll Be Fine"she smirked

"Buttercup Was Marrying Butch Scary"asked her childishly

"Not A Bit"She said keeping the smirk on her face

"BC Boomer's G- Oh Hey Bubbs My I Speak To My Wife"asked Butch

"Please Continue What You Were Saying"I said tearing up

"Well We Can't Find Boomer He Left"mumbled Butch.

I began bawling unable to contain my tears

"I KNEW HE WOULD HAVE SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT THE WEDDING IT'S BECAUSE I'M SO UGLY AND HE DOESN'T WANT LITTLE BABY BOOM AND-"I sniffled

"Wow Congrats Bubbles I-I Didn't Know Any Of This"Said Buttercup Amazed

"THANKS BUT IT NEED IT'S DADDY"I cried

"Bubbles Stop Crying"Said Robin"He'll Be Here"She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Where's Blossom and Brick"I asked Wiping tears off my face

"Feeding The Twins"said Butch"They're Coming"

"Who's Coming"asked Blossom holding Blake and Brianna Jojo her and Brick's 2 kids

"Why Are You Crying What's Going On"she questioned

"Oh Boomer Skipped Town Brick Chasing His Stupid Ass Down"said Butch smiling.

"Language"she hissed at him rocking both babies

"Tomato Tamota"he said

"SHUT UP I'M THE ON WHO SHOULD BE ANGRY"I yelled waking up both babies

I gave Blossom a sympathetic look"Sorry"I whispered.

Soon Brick Came In Holding Boomer By The Collar of His Tux

"Here You Need It More"He hissed and left along with everyone else

"Boomer Why Did You Try To Skip Out Of Our Wedding"I clenched my fist together as the hot tears welled up in my eyes

"Bubbles I Wasn't Trying To Skip Out Of Our-"

"YES YOU WERE YOU WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME OR LITTLE BABY BOOM"I cried

"Yes I Do I Love You It Hurt For You To Say Those Things To Me"he said sounding truly hurt.

"Then Why Did You Leave"I Asked still crying

"I Left To Get You This"He said pissed

"It's The-"I gasped

"Yes The Necklace That You Lost In The Fire"He mumbled

"It's Exactly The Way I Last Had It Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You"I said

"So Can We Get Married Now "He Blushed

"Yes"I whispered.

-Buttercup & Butch Take Their Place-

-Robin & Mitch Take Their Place-

-Blossom & Brick Take Their Place Along With The Twins Blake and Brianna-

Professer Walks Me Down The Hall In My Beautiful Ballgown with blue rhinestones, my hair in my signature Pigtails.

Boomer was wearing a black tux and a blue tie.

-The Priest Speaks-

**Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.**

**The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.**

**Into this holy union Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace.**

**I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it.**

**Bubbles Utonium, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?**

**_ A_nswers-**

**I Will.**

**N., will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?**

**-Boomer Answers_-_**

**I Will.**


End file.
